Sweeter
by sarabeth1
Summary: Once a week Donald Ressler meets his old partner for a guys night out. Then one night she shows up at the same bar and ends up becoming part of their weekly ritual. Donald Ressler didn't want or need her to invade his personal life, until she did and his feelings were turned upside down. - KEENLER ONE SHOT set during season 1


Inspired a bit by the song "Sweeter" by Gavin DeGraw. I wrote this a while back but never posted it. Then I wrote "A Ring and a Letter to End it All" as a prequel to this story. So, I guess this is a sequel in the sense I am reintroducing a few original characters from that story. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **Sweeter**

"Yeah, the usual," he called out as he started to loosen his tie.

Donald Ressler posted up at his usual spot at the bar. It had been a stressful day at work. Working with the rookie and criminal was no treat. She irritated the hell out of him. It wasn't because she was a rookie. No, he had been in her shoes and he'd work with rookies before. That wasn't why. No. He worked 5 years chasing Raymond Reddington and he turns himself in and chooses only to speak to her. That should be why she irritated him. But, no. That wasn't it. He refused to admit it the real reason.

"Donnie," his buddy from his old unit said as he plopped down in the stool next to him. "Long day, huh?"

"You have no idea." Ressler motioned for the bartender to bring a beer for Sean. "Janet let you out of the house despite being stuck with Katie and the new baby?"

"Oh, she can't hold this man down, Donnie." Sean took a swig of his beer that was placed down in front of him. "Besides, she said I was annoying her and to go annoy you."

Ressler shook his head. He had one friend in this world. And that was Sean. He had been on the unit that chased Reddington. They worked together for the first two years until Sean got married then he offered to get transferred out for Janet. So, he now worked the desk doing the boring stuff. And Ressler knew it killed him most days but that having a wife and children was worth it. He just wished some days he had the will in him to give up the job for her. For Audrey. But, that was done and over with. She left him and he hadn't heard from her since that day.

Now, he was dealing with Reddington and couldn't tell his only friend. Thankfully, he understood. This was their Wednesday night ritual. Guy's night out. Beer first. Maybe some food. The bar had a pool table and dart board so some nights they played. This was the side of him no one at work got to see. This was his private side. His vulnerable side. The human side.

"Rematch?" Sean nodded to the dart board.

"I'll kick your ass man," Ressler laughed as they stood up and walked over to the open board. He set his beer down on the table next to the board.

"So, without giving me details," Sean began.

"Come on, man." Ressler threw a dart and it hit the bullseye. "You know I can't."

"How's your partner?" He was up taking his turn now.

His partner. Elizabeth Keen. How was she? She was a hot mess most days. In her defense she wasn't a field agent and was thrown in to this world. And he hadn't fared too well either. Sean knew all about how she got under his skin. He had slipped up last week and told him a few things. Too many beers he blamed it on.

"Her husband is an idiot," he said and that was putting it nicely. While he may have come out on the clean end after Liz brought him in, Ressler still had suspicions. Cheating perhaps. All he knew was that little four eyed moron didn't deserve Liz. And the fact that he felt that strongly concerned him.

"Oh, Donnie. I know that look."

"Shut it," Ressler growled.

"Just remember she's married." Sean laughed.

First off, he didn't have any kind of feelings for Agent Keen and second he'd never be one to go after another man's wife. They called it quits after their third beer. Ressler went home and tried to ignore what his friend said. No, that just wasn't something that was possible. She was his coworker. A beautiful coworker. But, so was Meera. But, he wasn't thinking of Meera until one in the morning.

IIIIIIII

He was rushing to get his paperwork done so he could get to the bar in time to meet Sean. Usually late nights at the office didn't bother him. Tonight he just wanted out. So, when Liz walked up to his desk with the look on her face like she had something on her mind he knew he wasn't getting out anytime soon.

"Can I ask you a favor?" She was now leaning on his desk.

"What?"

"Meet me and Tom for drinks tonight?"

"Excuse me?" he asked as if he heard her wrong.

"He isn't having the easiest time accepting my job now especially after I brought him here. I thought if he got to know some of my coworkers outside of the interrogation room, perhaps…," she trailed off.

He shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was have a beer with Tom Keen. Even if she did have a very cute pouty face. Out. That thought needed to get out of his head. The last few days he found himself thinking of things like that. The way she put her fingers to her lips when thinking about something or nervous. How he liked her hair up, showing off her neck. And when they went to the gun range he couldn't deny the appeal of watching her practice her shooting. She was gaining confidence. And he found confidence sexy. Oh, God. Something was wrong with him.

"Can't. I have plans. I'm sure Aram would be free." He got up and quickly left hoping that it would leave those thoughts behind as well.

Sean was at the pool table when he entered. A beer waiting for him. He loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. Sean was setting the table up for them and they were just chatting a storm. Anything to get those thoughts of Liz out of his head. They both finished their beers at the same time so Ressler headed to the bar to get the next round when he saw a familiar four eyed moron walk in with a woman he did not deserve along with Aram and Meera. Of all the bars in D.C. and they found his little hole in the wall? He turned his back to them and watched from the mirror behind the wall to see them all take a seat at one the booths out of view of the pool tables.

"That was close," he sighed as he slid Sean his beer. "Let me know if anyone from the booth three down from door peek their heads this way ok?"

Sean just chuckled as if knowing how secretive his friend was of his privacy. They were safe for the next half hour. He almost forgot that they were nearby and he was on his third beer. Sean reminded him of a funny story from a few years ago that caused him to hunch over in laughter. When he picked his head up, still laughing and a tear in his eye, he was face to face with Elizabeth Keen and her husband Tom. Shooting Sean a dirty for not warning him, Ressler promptly composed himself.

"Liz, hey. What are you doing here?"

"This is what your plans were huh?" She reached her hand out to Sean. "Elizabeth Keen. This is my husband Tom. I work with Ressler."

"Oh, you're Donnie's partner?" Sean raised his eyebrows. "You're the new me. Prettier that's for sure." He then reached his hand out to Tom. "You're a good man. It's not easy being married to one of them. Ask my wife." Sean took a swig of his beer. "Oh, I'm Sean O'Dell. I worked in Donnie's old unit before I transferred out."

"Nice to meet you, Sean." Liz smiled.

Ressler just wanted this to end. He looked and saw Aram and Meera leaving. Why hadn't they left too? He moved the pool stick to his other hand and was trying to figure out what Tom was thinking. He didn't look happy to be there. Well, buddy I don't want you here either, Ressler thought. Tom pushed his glasses up on his nose and Ressler finally broke his stare. He pulled Liz close to him as if marking his territory.

"Nice to see you again, under better circumstances," Tom said to Ressler. "Come on Lizzie, let's get going."

She looked defeated as if she wasn't quite ready to leave. Or maybe she didn't want to go home with him. It didn't take a genius to know they were having their issues at home. Before anyone could say anything she set her coat down next to his. Oh, no. She wasn't staying. It was guy's night. For all that was good and holy. Even Janet didn't hijack guy's night.

"Hey, man. We can make sure she gets home ok," Sean spoke up. "If you need to head home or something."  
"I'm just not ready to leave yet, Tom. It's been a stressful week and I just really need to relax. If you don't want to stay that's fine."

Ressler was observing Tom to see how he would react. If he was married and his wife wanted to stay at a bar with two other men while he went home…well that wouldn't go over too well. But, Tom just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. There was something however. The way he clenched his jaw. Or the way his eyes glossed over for just a moment. It didn't sit right. And as much as he didn't want her to hang out he didn't have the heart to send her away.

"Thanks, Ressler," she said once Tom was gone. "I didn't mean to crash your night. I just…"

"It's ok. Really." He looked to Sean. "You just have to ignore this guy here. Anything he tells you is all lies."

"Oh, that's what he wants you to believe." Sean set his pool stick on the table and put his arm around Liz. "I have a story or two I could tell you. Let's sit and order some greasy bar food before my wife tells me to come home. I'm on a short leash."

Ressler rolled his eyes as he grabbed their coats. Leave it to Sean to take charge of the situation. Sean and Liz sat down next to each other in a booth leaving the other side open for Ressler. He was nervous having her in this part of his life. Especially with the thoughts popping in to his mind lately. It wasn't her fault so he shouldn't be punishing her. He could be a little more human around her. This could be the first step.

"I better call a cab," Liz said an hour and a few stories later.

"Are you kidding me? I told your husband we'd get you home." Sean looked at his watch. "What part of town are you in?"

He already knew she was on the way to Sean's and while he would gladly take her Sean would insist. He was practical. And that was probably why they were friends. It made more sense for Sean to take her home even if some part of Ressler didn't want this night to end.

"Next week man," Ressler said as he shook Sean's hand then brought him in for a hug. "Get her home in one piece."

"I'm hurt." Sean feigned. "Let's go, Liz!" He started to walk towards his car.

"See you tomorrow," she said softly to him as she followed Sean to his car.

IIIIIIII

"Hang in there Agent Ressler."

He could hear Director Cooper's voice as he began to fade out. He remembered shooting one of Garrick's men with the gun Red left next to his hand just before he stepped out of the box. Where he got that strength from he wasn't sure but he knew that he risked his life by giving up that code for Liz's life and now they took her. And Garrick's men planned on killing the rest of his coworkers. He wasn't sure how he had the strength to sit up and fire.

"Keen?" he managed as the medics were tending to him.

"We'll find her, Agent Ressler," Cooper said as they loaded him on a stretcher and rushed him out.

"Keen." This time it wasn't a question. He wanted to know she was fine. Something had changed in him last week when she stayed behind with him and Sean. He accepted that he had feelings for her. Feelings he wouldn't let anyone know he had but they were there. And it killed him that she was gone and he couldn't find her. "Liz," he said in a whisper. The world went to black not long after that.

"Hi," he could hear Liz's voice but he couldn't open his eyes. "I just had to see if you were ok. I have to go back. It's all hands on deck right now looking for Red. I just had to…," she mumbled then touched his hand. "I'll be back."

Damn it, open your eyes. She was gone and he was still struggling against the haze. He gave up and gave in to the darkness again. When he finally pulled himself out of the haze and woke up he saw Sean sitting next to him. He had the proof on his face saying he probably hadn't left his side for a while, the signs of the stubble on his face. When Ressler began to move it woke Sean up who promptly fetched the doctor.

"Keen?" he managed to ask Sean as the doctor tried to take his vitals.

"She's fine. She stopped by to see you even." Sean moved back to let the doctor work and explained the severity of his injuries. Once the doctor left he looked to Ressler. "I may have asked for a favor. I know what happened, Donnie. He saved your life." He shook his head. "After everything you've done to get him and he saves your life."

"Don't remind me." Ressler looked down to his leg. "He wasn't coming out for anything. And I wasn't giving him the code."

"But you did." Sean sat back down. "She got in your head." He smiled sadly then straightened up. "I'm going to run home and shower. Janet will stop by in a bit to keep you company while I de-stinkify myself."

Ressler didn't protest to Janet coming. He wouldn't win anyway. So, he just smiled and let his friend leave.

IIIIIIII

They were back to their Wednesday night guy's night. Except now Liz joined them from time to time. He knew she lied to Tom about where she went. And that meant things were getting worse. The three of them talked shop and Ressler had to resist the urge multiple times not to pull Liz close to him while sitting at a booth or standing by the bar. It was easy to shut off Wednesday night Ressler when back to work and he was surprised Liz never commented on it.

"Oh, God, Sean," Liz laughed. "He didn't!"

"Oh, he did," Sean laughed even harder. "I shouldn't laugh because we were so close to catching Reddington and seriously, who really slips on a banana peel?"

"I was chasing him through a kitchen ok? That banana shouldn't have been there," Ressler said in his defense. "And it cost us Reddington."

Liz had tears down her face. "Foiled by a banana." She wiped her tears. "He made a comment once about you slipping on a banana. I thought he was a being a smart ass."

Ressler rolled his eyes. Of course Red would know about his mishap. He probably sabotaged him. And damn Sean for telling Liz all of his embarrassing stories. That night as Sean left first, as was customary, Ressler walked Liz to her car. It was late and while she could handle herself he always walked her to her car when she joined them. He went to say good night when Liz turned to him and he could see she was nervous. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally managed to say something.

"Can we talk? I really need someone to talk to," she finally said. "I can't go home. Not yet."

Something in the way she asked told him he couldn't turn her away. There was pain in her eyes. So, he told her to follow him back to his apartment. Sure, a diner or something would be a fine place to talk but there really was something in the way she looked that told him this required privacy. She followed him back and before he could even make it to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee she opened her mouth.

"Tom's a spy. A killer. A liar," she blurted. "Oh, God. Did I really just…," she trailed off.

Ressler couldn't move. Coffee pot in his hand. He turned around and saw the tears rolling down her face. She was standing by the door, her purse fell to her feet. Did she just say her husband was a spy and kiler? Oh, shit. They really did clear him too soon. The feeling he had deep down was right about Tom.

"How long." He moved closer to her. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks. I didn't go to Cooper or anyone else because I wanted to learn more. Make sure, you know. But, Ress, I can't keep going home to him. Knowing what he is. What he's done." She shuddered and closed her eyes. "Every time he touches me I scream inside."

Ressler took her by the elbow and moved her to the couch. She cried for a few minutes and he could only rub her back. He wanted to pull her in a hug and take her pain away but he wasn't that person. He asked her if Red knew. And she answered yes. He asked if she wanted to turn in what she knew to Cooper. She said no. That put him in a predicament. He couldn't let her stay with Tom knowing what he knew now and he couldn't let go of the knowledge of what he really was go. He had to bring Tom in and arrest him.

"Liz, come on. You can't tell me this and expect me not do something."

"I came to you because I needed a friend." She wiped her eyes. "I'm taking him down myself, Ress. My whole life with him was a lie. Every conversation, every kiss, everything. Please, just don't take that from me."

He sighed deeply. Could he really throw the book out the window and go along with this? Allow her to play the ignorant wife every night with a madman. Somehow, Red was ok with that. But not Ressler. He couldn't get over the fact that she managed to play the game so well with him. Well, the only way he wouldn't tell Cooper was if she let him on the rest. If she didn't shut him out.

"I'm in now, Liz. If I keep this from Cooper, I'm in. You show me what you've gathered. You let me help you."

And that was how he spent the next night after work. Sitting in Liz's makeshift office looking at her whiteboard and all the evidence. She had a lot of evidence gathered but what was missing was who hired Tom. It was all connected to Red that much was obvious. Tom was never rattled. Not even when Meera interrogated him. There had to be something that put a crack in his well-crafted persona.

IIIIIIII

Wednesday rolled around again but this time Liz didn't tag along. Ressler and Sean were playing darts but the whole time he wished she was there. He loved Wednesday nights. He let loose and left stuffy Ressler behind. And he got to enjoy time with a good friend. And Liz. Sean didn't mind that Liz crashed guy's night at all but he told Ressler once he smartened up and told her how he felt that he got guy's night back.

"I'm just saying, Donnie. You have to tell her. I know she's married and I'm not an advocate of you destroying a happy marriage. But, man. The woman is not happy with him. She's got one foot out the door," Sean said as sipped on his beer. A dart flew by him. "Tell her."

"I can't. It will ruin our friendship."

"This isn't high school. Man up. You deserve happiness and so does she."

He was thinking over what Sean said when suddenly Liz and Tom waltzed in to the bar. She saw them and waved. Tom followed but it was obvious once again he didn't want to be there. Just like the first time. Ressler ignored them for a moment while he finished his turn at darts then spun around to greet Liz. He wanted to hug her. Kiss her cheek. But that smug bastard was there. Arm wrapped around her. As if he knew. Was it that obvious?

"Hey, guys. Tom and I were out to dinner and I suggested drinks. It's funny seeing you here." She gave him a pointed look telling him she didn't want Tom to know they go every Wednesday. "I'm going to get us drinks." She patted Tom's shoulder.

"Hey, Tom," Sean greeted then offered Tom Ressler's darts. "You're up. I'm tired of this guy." He picked up his empty drink. "Donnie, it's your turn. I'm out."

It wasn't his turn. He just got the last round but he knew what Sean was up to. And he didn't mind. Nodding he walked to the bar where Liz was waiting patiently for the busy bartender. Ressler slid in next to her and leaned up against the bar facing her. She cast him a sideways glance and blushed. Huh, she was blushing. Because of him. His back was turned to Tom so he could only wonder what was going on in his head.

"I'm sorry we came here. Tom insisted this bar." She asked the bartender for her drinks along with two shots. "I think he knows I come here with you guys. I think he knows I know too."

"Then it's time to get out." He nodded his thanks to the bartender when all their drinks were placed in front of them. Liz slid him one of the shots she ordered. "Thanks."

He downed it. This was hard being this close to her in such an informal setting. He knew it was wrong but he just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. Her husband was watching them shooting him death glares and all Ressler wanted to do was crush his lips on hers. Take her away from that psychopath.

"Can I shoot him?" Ressler asked in a whisper. He had moved in close. His lips practically on her ear.

"Once I figure out why he is here and what he's up to." She pressed her cheek to his and whispered, "then you can do whatever you want with him."

Her hot breath on his face was enough to drive him mad. He could do whatever he wanted to Tom Keen. Yeah, he wanted to hurt him. Physically hurt him. But, really all he wanted to do was make Tom's wife happy again. To take her away and make her fall for him. That would be the best revenge. Taking his prize away would be a big blow all around. But, he didn't want her for that reason. He wanted her for his own selfish reasons.

"Let's get back before Sean accidentally hits him with a dart." Ressler could tell Sean was growing tired of Tom, even from a distance. As they walked back he had his hand on her back guiding her to the table. And her husband.

The rest of the night he spent his time trying to outbid Tom for Liz's attention. He actually was enjoying trying to mess with Tom. If that was all he could do right now then he was fine with it. The day would come when everything came to blows and then Tom would get what he deserved. But, for now, he was enjoying making Tom squirm.

Later that night he was woken from his sleep with a knock at the door. He took a peak and saw Tom Keen on the other side. Not risking anything he grabbed his off duty weapon, hiding it from view as he opened the door to a very angry Tom.

"Hey Pal, it's late. What are you doing here?"

"Back off. She's my wife and I see the way you look at her." Tom had one hand resting on the door frame.

"If you can't make her happy then hey, why can't I?" Ressler knew he shouldn't instigate but damn he loved to.

"Stay away from my wife. This is the last time I warn you." Tom's face was mask of calmness but in his voice was venom.

"Yeah, ok buddy. I'm shaking over here." Ressler couldn't lie. He knew about the things Tom did. Or they suspected he did. So, in reality he knew the implied threat. He wouldn't warn him next time he would take action. But, Ressler wasn't supposed to know Tom was anything other than a school teacher so he played the part as well. "Go home. To your wife." With that he slammed the door shut.

This was getting heated. He would have to cool it with the goading next time Liz brought him around. Maybe there wouldn't be a next time. Maybe they could use his jealousy against him. Maybe that was what could put a crack in his well-built persona. He was sent to make Liz fall in love with him and what bigger blow than to have her leave him for someone else.

The next day at work he asked Liz if she wanted to go out and get lunch. They never left the Post Office for lunch if they were stuck there all day doing paperwork. But, he needed to talk to her in private. So, they got in to their SUV and he drove 20 minutes away to a little Mexican joint. While snacking on chips and salsa he finally said what he brought her here to discuss.

"Tom came by last night."

"To warn you to stay away from me?" Liz smirked. "I got the same when he came home. He told me if I was having an affair to just admit it but that he wanted to work on us. That he could forgive me if I just stopped."

"I think it's time to end this, Liz." He paused long enough for the server to deliver their lunch. "You have enough to turn him in."

"I need to know who hired him, Ress. You have to understand that."

"I do. I get it. But, I don't trust him or what he will do if he finds out you know. Don't go home tonight. I have a bad feeling."

And he did. He had been trying to work out what the nagging feeling was that he couldn't shake. Tom knew. He knew Liz was on to him. Tom knew that he was in on it as well. His visit last night was meant to convey much more. And if he confronted Liz when he got home, well then…it was time to shut this down. Bring him in before things got out of hand.

"I can handle myself. It'll be fine."

And it was later that day when he gave her a ride home, parking a block down the road that he finally decided he had to tell her how he felt. Maybe if she knew she'd end this now. He feared what Tom could do to her. Getting the courage he turned to her before she left.

"When I see you with him…Liz…I never knew I could be so jealous of another man the way I am of him. He has you and he doesn't deserve you," he began. When she didn't interrupt him he continued. "I honestly didn't think I could feel this way after Audrey left me. But, I do. And normally I wouldn't put you in this position but you have to know."

"I feel the same way about you, Ress." She put her hand on his cheek. "But, please. Trust me. Let me get him out of my life first."

And he leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled away he saw her smile. He knew nothing could happen until she was officially done with Tom. Her marriage may be a sham but he wasn't the kind of man to try any kind of relationship with a married woman. Besides, she was too tied up in busting Tom. And, he'd continue to help her until they took Tom down or until he convinced her to bring in more help. But, for now he was ok with what they were. More could come later.


End file.
